Eridan x Reader fanfiction
by homestuckfangirl879
Summary: Ok 2nd fanfic. Eridan x reader. this was requested and I love Eridan so I had to make it. And also this is Rated T because apparently you have a dirty mouth. Your best friend is an OC named Jen. I suck at summaries please give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: ok,ok I know I still need to update my other story and I am working on it (btw i talk WAY to much at the beginning but oh well) but Im just a bit stuck so give me a few more days. This was a request and considering how much I just loooove eridan (he's part of my top 3 favorite characters) i decided to make this. But I will be adding a few of my pre developed OCs including one named Jen (who is basically me) and a few others (maybe, i don't know yet) to help with stuffs. In this jen (aka me) Will be you're best friend and she is with sollux (cuz he's my faaaavorite!) and there isn't any hints to that except that they are seen together a lot so that is not important (i am such a fangirl) and also sorry if everyone seems OOC I haven't read homestuck in a while but I am so happy you guys like my fanfiction and sorry for talking so much ;-; but, but but! I'm making a twitter account that I will link you guys to later (i don't have a tumblr yet mostly out of laziness) so then you guys will know when I update stuff!(also this has the same screen name as last time: SK) ok? ok ^_^ so on that note TADA! THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY SECOND FANFICTION EVER! (enjoy, my friend :D) **

Today starts as any other other day. Ok let's go a little more into detail with this (due to your weird friend). Today started by you waking up to feeling pressure on your stomach and almost screaming. You opened your eyes to see your friend, Jen, sitting on your stomach staring back at you with her dark purple eyes and her fake cat ears on. She has a look of amusement on her face.

"Finally! I thought you were dead or something" She says in a bored tone.

"So you're first instinct is to sit on me?" You ask her very annoyed.

"well duuuuh! it's summer vacation, you're not supposed to waste it!" She says rolling her eyes.

"Says the girl who sits on people she thinks are dead" You say in the same tone as before. She sticks her tongue out at you and grabs your arm and pulling you onto the floor. you land with a thud.

"Hey!" You shout but she's already running away. You spring up and run down the hall way and grab her fake cat ears.

"how did you even get in here?" You ask

"you gave me your spare keys, remember?" She says innocently.

"Oh, yeah I forgot about that. But anyways, weren't we supposed to go to the mall today?" You ask her and she smiles.

"Yeah, why else would i be here?" she asks happily.

"Because Im your best friend?" You say raising an eyebrow. she seems to space out for a second before she just smiles. "Anyways, let me get ready" You say walking back to your room and changing into a random outfit with your favorite colors. you walk back out to Jen and she grabs her fake kitty ears from you.

"My nekomimi!" She whines.

"Your what?" You question as you both walk out the door.

"Kitty ears in Japonese!" She says happily. as you both get into her car. As to be expected when she turns the car on and puts a disk into the CD player it has Japanese music. This chick is obsessed with Jpop.

"Uh sorry, I don't have much else" She says as she pulls out of the driveway and drives towards the mall.

"Ah, I don't care. I'm used to it since we've been friends for a while." you shrug. You pull out your phone and see you have a text from Feferi, another good friend of yours and also one that you are meeting at the mall. You are also meeting sollux there, who you've known ever since elementary school. Feferi was talking about bringing a friend with her as well but you have no clue who it is since she refused to tell you. Either way you answer the text.

CC: Glub glub 38D

SK: Hello Fef, we're on our way.

CC: Good, b-Ecaus-E th-Es-E two grumpy gills are annoying t)(-E glub out of m-E wit)( t)(-Eir lack of -Ent)(usiasm 38/

SK: Will you tell me who the mystery friend is yet?

CC: and ruin t)(-E surpris-E, glub no!

SK: Fiiiine. But either way I'll find out so what's the point.

CC: B-Ecaus-E if i told you t)(-En you mig)(t not want to do t)(is 38|

SK: I'm scared now, explain o_o

CC: o)( my cod, I've said too muc)(!

SK: fef!

CC: see ya, w)(-En you finally com-E to br-Eak t)(-E boring str-Eak! 38D

SK: FEF!

SK: NOOOOOO! .

You stop messaging Feferi and turn to Jen who is singing to the lyrics of the song that is on. you laugh at this sight and proceed to ignore everything until you arrive at the mall. You step out of Jen's car and walk inside with her to see your two friends and the mystery person. they were all sitting at a table in the restaurant you guys were meeting in. Sollux had his head down and seemed to be asleep until Jen poked him and he sat up. Feferi had a smile on her face and she was as cheerful as always and then there was…It's Eridan! Now it makes sense why Feferi wouldn't tell you. She knew you would chicken out and find an excuse not to come! Eridan has been your crush for a while and she knows that. She's been trying to get you to talk to him more since you can never bring yourself to do it on your own. He seems to be bored, he looks up when you walk towards you and you're instantly nervous. _What if I do something stupid or say something stupid? Ugggh! this is such a disaster._ You think to yourself nervously. and great, the only seat left is right next to Eridan. This is both something that you are happy about and you are nervous to death about. You sit down before you trip and look like an idiot (which probably wouldn't happen but you're still nervous about it) and you look at the center of the table.

"So, which store should we go to first?" Feferi asks with a happy tone.

"How about hot topic?" Jen suggests and even through your nervousness you automatically respond casually.

"No! I would rather not have to throw you over my shoulder to get you to leave. and after failing have to wait for security to kick you out." You say. your friends laugh and you smile shyly before being quiet again.

"why don't we just walk around until something interesting comes along?" Eridan asks

"Seems like we don't have any other option" Feferi says.

"But-" Jen starts but is cut off

"We're not going to Hot Topic until _after _we go to a few other stores." You say quickly.

"Ok, ok fine!" Jen sighs with an annoyed roll of her eyes. the five of you stand up and walk around the mall for a little while.

"Hey, there's a gamestop here. I want to check to see if they've got any games I want" You say after finally working up the courage to talk.

_Yes, an excuse to go into a store finally! maybe this will calm me down a bit._

"Why don't Eridan and I go with you? We both kinda like games" Sollux says looking over to the game stop

_fuck! He's gonna say no, right?_

"Uh, yeah?" Eridan says with confusion in his voice.

_Double fuck!_

"while you do that, I guess Jen and I can get the Hot Topic mess out of the way" Feferi says, dragging Jen

"YEEEEEESSSSS!" Jen screams and attracts the attention of several people.

_Screw logic. I give up!_

"o-ok" You say trying to stop yourself from stuttering but obviously failing. You, Sollux, and Eridan walk into the store and look around. You immediately start looking at first person shooters and attempt to distract yourself. you see Fallout New Vegas and choose that since you've played the other games and this seems like fun. Either that or you could by Oblivion (the game before Skyrim in the Elder Scrolls games) But this one has guns and that one doesn't therefore this one wins. You walk over to the counter and buy the game. Sollux and Eridan walk over to you holding there items and buy theres as well.

"I'm going to go help Feferi drag Jen out of Hot Topic, you guys do whatever" Sollux says while walking away with a grin.

_you asshole!_

"Uuuuh" You sputter trying to think of something not idiotic to say.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Eridan asks

_Of course he doesn't_

"No, It's fine" Sollux says as he continues to walk. Well now you are left alone as a nervous wreck with your crush in a video game store. You're worried as fuck but hey, not much you can do about it now. You turn to Eridan who seems to be thinking about what to do now.

"What do you want to do?" You manage to say with very little stuttering. Eridan's face has a look of concentration as he thinks and you stand there hoping he won't hear your heart attempting to pound it's way out of your chest. ok there's no way he could, but come on right now you're struggling to keep calm.

"How about we check out the book store over there" Eridan says and points at the store.

"Uh, s-sure" You say and manage to put a a smile on your face. You both walk into the store and you look for some interesting books. you see (favorite book title) and you take it off the shelf and go to find Eridan who is looking at books about wizards and stuff like that. He seems to be distracted so you poke him to get his attention.

"Oh! hey, (your name)" He says, turning to you.

"Hi" You say with a small smile.

"You're done already? Did you already know what you wanted?" Eridan asks

"Not exactly, but I really wanted to read this book" You say surprisingly calmly.

"Hey, why don't we go look for the others?" Eridan asks as he pulls a book off the shelf and you both walk over to the front of the store to pay for your books.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea" You say, now completely calm, which is surprising for you but you don't question it. You walk out of the store together and first step into Hot Topic to see if they're in there. To your surprise they aren't. You start to wonder if they never actually went. Either way you both continue walking around and you get a little bit more relaxed as time goes on.

"Hey, there they are" You say pointing at Feferi and then seeing that she is talking with Jen and Sollux. You walk over to them and They smile. These three know about your crush, so you know they had to have done this on purpose.

**(A/N: well that's the end of chapter one. And since this actually took me a while to write I already got a twitter set up and stuff so follow me if you want info for updates for stories, and random comments about my life. I hope to make you laugh :) anyways it's: hsfangirl879. ok BAAAAI!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: ok, I will write the next chapter of my Dave x reader fan fictions soon, but i want to focus on this one. and the reason I'm focusing a bit on this one is because THERE IS A HUGE LACK OF ERIDAN X READER FANFICTION!. But for now I just want to get this one going. ^_^ I'm loving this one and as your best friend I shall force you to continue talking to Eridan *flails arms like a chibi* and yes I know that I'm not using the speaking style for Eridan because it's really hard to remember for Feferi, Eridian, and sollux so I'm just going to use it when they're texting and that's it but I will try to make him more dramatic since we all know he is :P all weirdness aside, I hope ya enjoy the chapter. Please review when you're done cause I love hearing from you guys :D)**

You and Eridan walk over to Feferi, Jen, and Sollux. You give them all a death glare while they just continue to smile.

"We were looking for you guys!" Feferi said. You roll your eyes but say nothing since even while you were extremely nervous you did enjoy spending a little bit of time with Eridan.

"Where to now?" Sollux asks

"I'm feeling kinda sick" Feferi, to anyone else it might have been convincing but you know exactly what these three are doing and you're not going to fall for it. and now Jen will say-

"Oh, I can drive you home. (your name) can just drive back with Eridan." Jen says, she winks at you and then the next totally expected event occurs.

"I'll go with you, We planned to hang out later anyways"

"wait, what-" Eridan starts but is cut off.

"BAAAAAAAi!" Jen shouts, waving before running towards the front of the mall. Feferi and Sollux both follow at a more reasonable pace. Eridan turns to you, still confused, and shrugs.

"I guess now we won't have to go through the mess of finding them again" He sighs. You laugh, not exactly knowing why but being both happy and still nervous now that you will now be spending the entire day with Eridan.

**Feferi's Point of view**

"YAAAAY! I call shotgun!" Jen shouts as she jumps into the passengers side of her car. Literally. She jumps. I laugh while Sollux facepalms.

"Jen, you're supposed to be driving" I say and Jen, who seems very amused by this all just sticks her butt out and wigs it.

"say that to my invisible tail!" she says, not making much sense as usual.

"whatever, I'll drive" Sollux says as he walks over to the driver's side.

"ok, so now what? Are we all going to go home or are we going to continue hanging out?" I ask curiously as I slide into the backseat. Jen turns around in her seat and kneels so that she can see me over her seat then starts making weird faces at me. Her form of entertainment is very….unique.

"Why don't we see a movie?" Jen suggests with her weird faces.

"Jen, sit down" I giggle.

"Yeah, that sounds fun. Just because we're leaving those two doesn't mean we can't do something fun." Sollux agrees.

"you in, fef?" Jen asks

"yeah, I'm up for anything!" I say happily.

**Your point of view **

You and Eridan walk around for a bit at the mall as you discuss what to do next.

"We could always just hang out at your place" Eridan suggests.

"Oh, yeah I guess" You say with a smile.

"Besides, up until now you've never talked to me much and I haven't ever gotten to spend that much time with you" Eridan says, looking towards the front of the mall. He's hiding a slight blush but you obviously don't realize that since he's not looking at you.

"O-oh" You stutter, not really knowing what to think about this. You've always been nervous around him, which was pointed out earlier.

"Anyways, it could be a great chance for us to get to know each other." Eridan says, looking back at you. You nod due to not trusting yourself not to stutter again.

"Should we go?" Eridan asks

"Y-yeah" You say with stutter again. you quietly scold yourself for stuttering so much as you both walk back to Eridan's car

"So where's your house?" Eridan says as he starts his car.

"Uh, it's on (name of your street)." You say, you pull out your phone to see that Jen has texted you.

CK (catastickitten): (your name) YOU BETTER NOT MESS THIS UP .

SK: I can't believe you would do this to me .

CK: Stahp texting me and talk to Eridan! .-.

SK: But I don't know what to say!

CK: o_o well too bad cuz I'm not answering from now on

SK: . JEN!

SK: -_- ok fine, I'll try talking to him

You try thinking of something to say but you draw a complete blank. You kinda just stare blankly out the window until you get that weird feeling that you're being watched and Eridan speaks up confirming that he is the source of that feeling.

"You ok, (your name) you look a bit upset. Did I do something?" He asks with concern painting his face.

"Oh, no. Sorry I was just in deep thought." You realize that you are now driving down the street you live on and you look to your house. "My house is that one" You say pointing to your house. Eridan pulls into the driveway and you hop out of the car. You go to your door and unlock it before walking inside. Eridan follows you and you lead him to your room. You open the door and watch Eridan's expression as he looks around your personalized and especially awesome room. First he looks towards a (favorite band/ music artist) poster and smiles.

"I'm really into that kind of music" He says walking deeper into the room than just the doorway.

"I do too! but, you probably figured that out" You say blushing slightly due to how nervous you are. You then watch as Eridan scans the rest of your room.

"This looks really cool. I see we have a lot more in common than I thought" He says. You laugh and he looks at you with a smile.

"What?" You ask

"Oh, it's nothing really" He says with a sigh and smiles wider. you place your hands on your hips and lean to one side making a questioning look. Eridan just laughs and you can't help but break the serious pose to laugh again.

"What do you want to do?" He asks you and you stop to think for a moment.

"I don't know, there's not much to do here" You shrug and Eridan then sits down on your bed.

"We could order a pizza and watch a movie" He says.

"Yeah, ok"

After picking out choosing to watch (favorite movie), and getting the pizza you both head to your living room and sit on the couch. You receive a text from Jen.

CK: Sup, kitten? :3

SK: Hush, I'm trying to watch a movie

CK: I bet ya $10 that you can't jump off your roof without breaking a bone o_o

SK: Where the hell did that come from?

CK: my head. now shut up and talk to the total hottie that is sitting next to you .

SK: JEN!

CK: We all know you think he's hot, don't lie!

SK: Yes, but you're the one who texted ME so don't tell me to shut up

CK: SHUT UR FACE AND SPEAKALIZE YOUR WORDS! hah I made that word just now :3

SK: I noticed, I'm going to stop now.

You hear a quiet laugh from next to you and see that Eridan is looking at you. You quickly turn your phone off and shove it it your pocket while tilting your head down to avoid the blush from showing. You just hope that he couldn't read what you were saying because you can't bring yourself to ask.

"the movie is starting" Eridan says pointing to the screen. He seems to have a smile on his face throughout the entire movie, maybe he finds the movie to be funny. Between the two of you the pizza is gone and once you finish the first movie you just end up adding a second. But neither of you are really paying attention, you both just talk to each other the entire time.

"Hey, tomorrow is supposed to be really nice, why don't we ask the others if they want to go to the beach or something?" Eridan asks.

"Uh, yeah! That would be fun" You say no longer nervous, not for now at least.

"Hopefully they don't bail out again, Feferi didn't look sick at all and Jen and Sollux seemed way too eager to leave with her. I wonder why" Eridan says. you laugh

"I have no doubt that something will come up." You say.

"Oh, and why's that?" Eridan says and turns to look at you. You look directly in his eyes and suddenly you're nervous again, plus you don't know how to answer that without saying 'Because they've been trying to get me to talk to you since I've had a crush on you like forever'

"I-I" You stutter trying to think of something to say"

"Do you think they're planning something?" Eridan asks once he realizes that you're not going to be able to finish that sentence.

"No! not at all" You say automatically.

"Oh well. The movie seems to be over…wait, what time is it?" Eridan asks.

"2:00" You say, more than happy to change subjects.

"I think today has turned into a day of movies" Eridan says. You both pick out another movie and begin to speak again.

"I texted Sol and Fef and they said they would love to go to the beach, Jen is still with Sol and she agreed to go, too." Eridan says.

"ok!" You say with a smile, you've always loved the beach and you had just gotten a new swim suit about a week ago. Again you get a text from Jen.

CK: OOOOOOOH THE BEACH maybe he wants to see you in a bikini :3

SK: Jen, he's not like that

CK: yeah but that doesn't mean he wouldn't enjoy it

SK: we're just friends.

CK: skip the friend stage GET TO THE FUN STUFF

SK: o_o what?

CK: I'm watching you outside your window :3

you look out the window to see that Jen is no where to be found

CK: made ya look ^_^ now pay attention cuz he's looking at you! .

SK: how would you know that

CK: Logic o_o

you put your phone back down to see that Eridan really is looking at you.

"Jen seems very interested in what we're doing." Eridan says with a laugh

"Yeah, she's a really curious person." you say putting your phone back in your pocket. you both spend the entire day watching movies until about 12:00 when you both realize what time it is

"wow, it got late quickly" You say as you finish another movie.

"Yeah, but this was really fun." Eridan says.

"Uh, it's really late. You want to just stay here?" You ask Eridan raises an eyebrow and your face reddens "I mean, it's just that you're here and-" You're cut off

"I know, I was just surprised that you suggested that. Every other time I saw you before today you were always really shy, and even today that seems to have only went away partially." Eridan says with a smile.

"I try really hard not to be shy but.." You trail off after talking really quickly and looking down.

"I just thought it was sort of cute" Eridan says looking back up at the TV screen. It takes you a few seconds to be able to fully recover from that considering it's pretty surprising.

"S-so.." You start

"I would love to stay" Eridan says turning back to you. You smile before standing up.

"Well, we might as well find another movie to watch now. Not that we were really watching them" You say going to grab a movie

"Yeah, I think it's mostly background noise." Eridan says as he follows you to help pick out a movie. You begin to watch the movie and this time after a little while you both do begin to pay attention and somewhere in all this you begin to doze off.

**Eridan's point of view**

The movie wasn't even 20 minutes in when (your name) had fallen asleep, she had fallen and leaned against me so I gently move her closer so she isn't in such an awkward and uncomfortable position and I let my arm hang loosely over her side. I then go back to watching the movie which is now much more boring and pointless since (your name) has fallen asleep. It doesn't take very long before I also fall asleep.

**Your point of view**

You wake up extremely disoriented and a bit confused. It doesn't take you very long to realize that you are not only using Eridan's chest as a pillow but he also has his arm around you. your face becomes red and you try to move yourself without waking Eridan. You fail to do this however, and as he wakes up he removes his arm from around you and looks at you. You quickly jump away with a squeak.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't m-mean to fall asleep on you" You say stuttering a lot.

"It's fine, you're really huggable anyways" Eridan says with a smile.

"Wha-" You start to ask, face becoming brighter but then you hear the doorbell ring a thousand times. You run over to the door and open it to reveal Jen who is staring right back at you but continuing to push the button. As soon as Sollux makes it to the door he pushes her hand away, though.

"sorry, I let her get to the door before me." Sollux says.

"Jen, you have a key!" You say and just glare at her

"I know but this is more fun and-" She stops and both Jen and Sollux seem to be staring past you with a trace of shock showing on their faces.

"Hey" Eridan says and you immediately know why they're surprised.

"Hey, Eirdan" Jen says and looks at you with a smile that screams I-told-you-so

"So are we going to go? We need to swing by my house so I can get a few things anyways." Eridan says

"Yeah, (your name) Are you ready?"

"No, I need to go get some things" You say as you race to your room and grab a random bag. You shove your new swim suit in it and then grab sunglasses, a towel, and all that other stuff you would need. you change into your bikini and throw a pair of shorts on and some sandals. You then run back out to the others while putting your hair into a ponytail.

"Ok, let's go" Jen says as she runs out to Sollux's car.

"Should we just ride with you?" Eridan asks

"Yeah, that makes sense" Sollux says as he sits in the drivers side. Jen slips into the passenger's seat and both you and Eridan sit in the back.

"We also need to pick up Feferi" Jen says as Sollux begins to drive. You know that she is going to start asking questions so you grab your phone out and soon enough a question appears.

CK: Soooo what did you guys do? :3

SK: watch movies

CK: and? o-o

SK: ate pizza

CK: and?

SK: Talked

CK: and?

SK: stop it, that's all we did

CK: The fact that he stayed over says differently. soooo, and?

SK: He only stayed over cuz it was really late!

CK: whatever, Im not getting ANYTHING out of you.

you put your phone away and stare out the window the entire ride including when the car stops for Feferi and for Eridan to grab the stuff necessary to swim. The next thing you know you've arrived at the beach.

**(A/N: I am so sorry about taking so long to update ;-; I promise I will not wait that long again but but but I also want to mention again that I don't just do Homestuck fanfiction. I'm going to put on a fruits basket one soon because I'm just a liiiiittle obsessed with yaoi and I plan to make that one a one-shot but I might change my mind because I always do and you know that :D AAAANYWAAAAYS I apparently talk to you a lot. I might start working on the next chapter tonight so it might be up tomorrow or sunday :3 ALSO follow my twitter, it's very lonely. You can not only find out about updates but you get the inside scoop on me so POW *throws glitter* my twitter is hsfangirl879 ok has been speakalized BYEEEEEE)**


End file.
